


You Better Dance

by thelimitsofthe_sea



Category: Battle Royale - All Media Types, Battle Royale - Takami Koushun
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bromance, Drabble, F/M, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelimitsofthe_sea/pseuds/thelimitsofthe_sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't believe we're dating them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Better Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Another Battle Royale one shot written by my amazing sister. This was inspired by conversations we'd had where we decided that Shinji and Shuya were the kind of bros who danced together at parties, and certainly did not hold back on the shimmying and grinding. Shout out to pimpedoutgreenears' fic "Who Would You Choose" (read it!) for the reference to Shuya's hypothetical gay crush on Yoshitoki. Anywaaaays, hope you enjoy, and we have a really long multi-chapter Shinji/Yutaka fic in the works so stay tuned! :)

The party was loud and everyone was slightly tipsy, but since it was been hosted by Yukie and wasn't one of Ryuhei or Mitsuko's raves, it had a feel-good atmosphere and there was not much risk of someone OD-ing or the police showing up.

 

Noriko looked around the room, from her position in the corner. Parties weren't really her scene, but since she and Shuya got together, she'd go from time to time. It was kind of fun, and she did like hanging out with their friends, but her favourite part was when the two of them left earlier and walked home, holding hands and stealing kisses.

 

She surveyed the room; Yumiko and Yukiko were making out on the couch, Shogo had made a rare appearance – he was talking to Yoshitoki with a beer in hand, probably, knowing those two, fangirling about Shuya – and Yukie was on the make-shift dance floor, rocking out with the rest of her girls. Noriko grinned but kept looking about, hoping to spot her date. Usually, all she'd have to do was try to find Shinji Mimura, as no doubt Shuya (and a gaggle of admiring girls) would be nearby. But for once, Shinji was not dancing or generally being the centre of attention. Instead, he was leaning against the wall, an arm around Yutaka, his best friend and boyfriend of five months. When they started dating (after a dramatic confession in the middle of the final basketball game of the season, one that was sure to go down in Shiroiwa Junior High history for several reasons) everyone had been shocked. Well, everyone except for Hiroki, Noriko and Sho, as they were the apparently the only ones possessing common sense, intuition or gaydar – or a combination of all three.

 

Noriko thought they were pretty cute, and it was nice to have a little less competition for Shuya's attention. She sometimes worried about her boyfriend's crush on Shinji, but she'd been assured that if Shuya was going to go gay for someone, it would be Yoshitoki, and yeah, she was okay with that.

 

A hand on her arm startled her out of her thoughts. It was Shuya, giving her a smile that still made her knees weak.

 

“Hey,” he said.

 

“Hi,” she said, slightly breathless.

 

“Thanks for coming. I know you don't like parties.”

 

She shook her head. “It's not a problem. I don't mind.”

 

“Well, did you want to head out now?”

 

“That would be nice.” She admitted. Shuya just laughed and put a hand on the small of her back as they made their way across the room. They were almost out the door and Noriko was thinking about how to broach the subject of Shuya coming to her place for dinner one evening and meeting her parents, when Shuya froze. It took her a moment, but then she heard it too. The opening notes-

 

“Oh no.”

 

Shuya had already spun away from her, heading for the dance floor and yelling out Shinji's name. Across the room, the Third Man's head shot up and a wide grin covered his face. He practically sprinted to meet Shuya in the middle of the floor.

 

Noriko rolled her eyes, as the two proceeded to dance together in a way that made her question Shuya's heterosexuality more than a little bit. She walked over to the cooler and grabbed two bottles. It looked like she was going to be here for awhile more. She opened one and held the other out to her left without looking.

 

“Thanks,” Yutaka said, taking the beer. “I think the fact that this has become a routine says something.”

 

Noriko shrugged. “At least they're having fun.”

 

“Fine, you can be the good girlfriend, and not be threatened by their bro-ship. I'll just be jealous by myself.”

 

“You just sulk because you know if you do, Shinji will spend the rest of the night trying to make it up to you.”

 

“It's not my fault the one thing he  _can't_  seem to figure out is why I'm upset.”

 

Noriko poked him in the arm. “Yeah, but you take advantage of it.”

 

“What? Like you're not going to persuade Nanahara into slow-dancing with you, since he didn't leave when you wanted to.”

 

Noriko held up her hands, signalling  _you got me there._  They both turned to look at their respective boyfriends.

 

Who were grinding and groping the other's ass.

 

“I can't believe we're dating them.” Yutaka sighed.

 

Noriko just took a big gulp of her drink.

**Author's Note:**

> Points to whoever can guess what song they're dancing to <3


End file.
